<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closer by losersinc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976256">Closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/losersinc/pseuds/losersinc'>losersinc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and they were roomates, loosely 90’s setting, more to be added as the story progresses - Freeform, oh my god they were roomates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/losersinc/pseuds/losersinc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie Kaspbrak is a new student at a boarding school in Maine. His roommate is Richie Tozier, who seems determined to make Eddie’s life a confusing, miserable hell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, probably minor ben/bev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Each chapter of this story corresponds to a 90’s alternative rock song (except a few 2000’s jams I snuck in) this chapter is Come As You Are by Nirvana.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No Ma, I don’t need help unpacking.” Eddie repeated setting down his last box from the family minivan on the carpeted floor. He heaved a sigh and looked around at his new home for the year. His new dorm room was littered with packed up belongings, on one side were his neatly packed cardboard boxes, and on the other side were his roommate’s black industrial garbage bags. He hadn’t met whoever he’d be sharing  a room with for an entire year yet, the guy must have moved in earlier but it irked Eddie that he didn’t even bother to unpack before deserting the room, it bothered him even more that he packed his stuff using garbage bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if that’s all then, we’ll be on our way.” Eddie’s dad Frank said clasping his hands and rubbing them together like he was starting a fire. Eddie saw his mother’s face fall, she opened her mouth to protest the sudden call for departure, but Eddie saw his dad give her a look that said “you’ve got to let go sometime.” Eddie’s mom rushed forward and pulled him into a crushing hug. Eddie mouthed a silent “Thank you” to his father behind Sonia’s back and Frank gave him a thumbs up in return. His mother had already cried twice, once when they arrived at the school, and once when they first saw his dorm. Eddie knew it was going to be hard for her to leave so he thanked god his dad knew what was up, and how to handle it. When his mom finally let him out of her arms, Frank gave him an awkward dad hug with a pat on the back that knocked the wind out of Eddie. They exchanged their final goodbyes and I love you’s, Sonia cried again, but finally it seemed like they were actually going to make their exit. “Goodbye Eddiebear don't forget to wear shower shoes, I know your room has a personal shower but you have no idea what’s in there or what your roommate could be carrying.” Sonia said while being ushered out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will Ma.” Eddie assured, finally driving her out and shutting the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Eddiebear.” Sonia shouted through the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.”  Eddie called back, walking over to his barren bed and slumping down on it. Eddie was looking to rest just for a bit, he closed his eyes and ran his hands over his tired face. Eddie’s rest was quickly dashed by the opening of the door. Eddie’s was greeted with a tall, lanky boy stepping through the door. He had a wild mop of black hair that almost reached his chin, his face was framed in messy curls and he was struck with an obvious case of bed head. If the girls and boys dorms were connected buildings Eddie would have guessed this guy had just gotten back from having bed-rattling sex with the kinky, mussed appearance his hair took on. He wore a boxy pair of black glasses that sat on his nose just crooked enough to notice. Eddie did a once over of his body, he was skinny, not alarmingly so, but he almost reminded Eddie of a crane with his stretched out height, and skinny physique. What was truly dreadful was his clothing, he wore a beat up Green Day t-shirt with visible holes with a gaudy hawaiian shirt thrown over it and a pair of grey sweatpants that were definitely way too tight in some areas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Eddiebear.” The kid echoed and snorted as he walked in. Eddie’s face scrunched up in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mom is a dime piece by the way, very voluptuous.” He said waving his hands around his hips to show the supposed voluptuousness. Eddie was getting whiplash with the way this guy talked. “I’m Richie by the way.” Richie smiled devilishly and stuck his hand out down to Eddie on the bed. When Eddie didn’t respond Richie said, “What are you a deaf-mute?” Eddie shook his head angrily. Eddie got the feeling he was used to taking up the whole room with his talking. Eddie didn’t even know what to say</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not really great at this whole first impressions thing are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Eddiebear, I do apologize.” Richie said, still smiling widely, not looking apologetic at all. “Let me try it again, the formal greeting shebang.” He grabbed for Eddie’s hand and started shaking it vigorously. His hand dwarfed Eddie’s and his weren't clammy and cold like Eddie’s always were. “Okay now get ready for the best first impression from an introductory greeting of all time.” Richie said, he then sucked in a long breath and with that one breath he said, “I’m Richard Wentworth Tozier, but I go by Richie, I'm a Pisces but an Aquarius rising which my friend Bev tells me is important to include, if I could have any superpower it would be flight, I hate chocolate ice cream but I love chocolate, if I was stranded on an island and I could have one item it would be a raft building manual, and if I could only eat one meal for the rest of my life it would be chicken wings.“ Richie said gasping for air and finally stopping the forceful shake of Eddie’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I’m Eddie Kaspbrak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I am pleased to meet you Eddie Kaspbrak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when was your move-in day.” Eddie inquired while the two of them worked on unpacking their room. The room was set up kind of like a hotel. You walk in and there’s a bathroom door to your left, two beds against the wall to the right with two armoires wedged in the far corners of the room, a shared rectangular nightstand in between their beds. and two desks on the opposite wall. Eddie had the bed closest to the door, he didn’t get much of a choice since some of Richie’s garbage bags were already on the far bed when Eddie had gotten here. It wasn’t the most spacious room, but it wasn’t as cramped as he worried it would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesterday.” Richie answered standing on his desk to hang up a poster of some band called Nine Inch Nails that Eddie hadn’t ever heard of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why didn’t you unpack yesterday?” Eddie scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a sleepover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friend Stan’s roommate didn’t move in until today too, so we had a sleepover duh.” Richie said in a matter of fact tone. “Well actually Stan was pretty against the sleepover since that’s breaking the rules or whatever but it’s not like they are doing room checks during move in week.” Richie said rolling his eyes, he hopped down from the desk seemingly happy with his placement of the poster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s crooked.” Eddie pointed out. Richie squinted at the poster and shrugged his shoulders. Eddie walked up to the poster and started trying to climb on the desk. “I’ll fix it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I like it this way.” Richie said, throwing his hand out in front of Eddie’s body in a halt motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why would you like it crooked?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More charm this way.” Richie smiled with his tongue between his teeth. Eddie stalked off back to his boxes. “Aw Eddiebear don’t get so mad over a crooked poster.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not mad and stop calling me that would you.” Eddie glowered at him. He really couldn’t believe Richie’s demeanor, they had literally met a couple of hours ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Eddiebear, I'm workshopping new nicknames as we speak.” Eddie let out a huff and opened a box that contained all his pants. “So are you a transfer or what? This school isn’t big enough for me not to have noticed you the past three years.” Richie asked leaning back against his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I am, my dad went here and he was always obsessed with the idea of having me go here too. We never had the money for tuition before but my dad got a promotion, so here I am I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were cool with just transferring to a brand new school senior year?” Richie asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything beats public high school in bumfuck Maine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now you get to go to a private high school in bumfuck Maine, yippie!” Richie said sarcastically, throwing his arms up in a hoorah motion. Eddie chuckled at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what about you then, you said you’ve been going here for three years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, since freshman year, my parents shipped me up here from California. My mom is some big business woman and she’s always on trips n’ shit. My dad has a dentistry firm, thingy, whatever, to run so here I am I guess.” Richie said echoing Eddie’s words from before. Eddie hmmed lightly in response not sure how to respond, he was sucked into conversation without work for too long anyways, so he went back to his boxes. They unpacked silently for a bit when he heard Richie whoop from his side of the room. “Yes, I finally found the bag with my music shit.” Richie went over to his desk and pulled out a stereo system, a walkman, and some black foam headphones. He then proceeded to dump the rest of the bag onto the ground, spilling around 50 CD’s onto the ground. “Got any requests?” Richie grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just listen to what’s on the radio.” Eddie shrugged</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!” Richie guffawed. “Only pop music? No Green Day, NIN, Weezer?” Eddie shook his head. “Come on, how else do you let all that teen angst out, you’ve got to have it in there somewhere.” Richie said. Eddie rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just put on whatever music I don’t care.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it won’t be whatever, I'll play something that will speak to your teenage soul, Eds.” Richie said popping a CD into the system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is even worse than Eddiebear, do not call me that.” A few opening guitar chords started playing and suddenly Richie cranked the volume dial up. Eddie’s hand flew up to cover his ears. “RICHIE TURN THAT DOWN.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU.” Eddie marched over to where Richie had plugged into the CD player and turned the dial down to an acceptable volume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to blow our ears out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Eds, it’s Green Day, they must be played at that volume.” Richie said with conviction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, just not while i’m in the room.” Eddie said poking him in the chest. “I, for one would like to be able to hear when i’m 40.”  Richie whistled lowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn Eds, anybody ever tell you you’re pretty uptight for an 18-year-old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes actually.” Eddie answered tight-lipped and went back to unpacking his stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day after Eddie moved in was a Sunday, he was currently wearing his stuffy school uniform. He wasn’t a big fan of having to wear a uniform but it wasn’t so bad. He didn’t really have a sense of style anyways, usually sticking to polo shirts, sweaters and khakis. His new attire consisted of a navy blue blazer, a long-sleeved white button up shirt adorned with a red and blue striped tie and a pair of black slacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking spiffy Eds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Richie.” Eddie turned his face to hide the slight blush that crept up on his cheeks, he wasn’t used to being complimented. Richie wore an identical outfit, but his tie was tied like a kindergartener did it. Eddie couldn't deny that Richie pulled off the uniform, in a disheveled handsome kind of way. Not that he was calling Richie handsome or anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I'll show you where the cathedral is.” Richie said excitedly motioning toward the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already know where the cathedral is.” Eddie stated, he didn’t have any time to explore the campus in person yesterday, but he had studied a map pretty extensively, Eddie hated feeling lost so he did everything he could to prevent it. Even without his campus map knowledge he knew where the cathedral was, he had seen it on his drive in and it was hard to miss. Unfortunately, the cathedral housed another part of this school Eddie wasn’t a fan of, mandatory church service on Sundays. St. Anthony’s was a catholic boarding school, it wasn’t taught by nuns or anything, but it was still pretty strict, and that meant you went to Sunday mass. Eddie grew up going to church and it was never something he invested himself in, he would have opted out but he knew it would’ve been a fight and a heartbreak from his mother if he even tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie led Eddie out of their room and down the hall. They lived on the fourth floor, so they took the stairs down to the bottom. Each floor of their dorm building basically looked the same, just a row of doors down a long hallway with a small common room at the end of the hall. Theirs was one of a few dorm buildings that lined the east side of campus. They lived in the Fergustine Dorm, it's named after some old guy Eddie didn’t care enough to look into. They walked into the open courtyard in front of them, all of St. Anthony’s Catholic College Preparatory School was centered around a large circular courtyard. North of the circle was the academic wing, a large stone building containing all of their classes as well as the gymnasium and pool. Next to that was a brick building that used to be the old gym but was modified to become the dining hall. They were open for certain hours each day to serve breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Eddie hadn’t gotten a chance to eat there yet, he ate snacks his parents sent him with for “dinner” last night, and he didn’t get up early enough this morning to make it to breakfast dining hours. He’ll get his chance after mass and maybe have his chance to explore the various athletic fields, and walking trails behind the dining hall and school building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The west side of campus housed the girls dormitories in a mirrored placement of the boy dormitories. The south side had administrative buildings and a large cathedral. The cathedral was about a five-minute walk from their dorm. Richie and Eddie made small talk as they walked. Eventually they arrived and Eddie drank in the towering building in front of him. He wasn’t religious but he could appreciate good architecture. Richie opened the large wooden door for Eddie and tipped an invisible hat to him. Eddie shook a stupid smile from his face and stepped in. The lobby of the cathedral was empty which Eddie found odd. They walked closer to the door leading into the nave and Eddie heard the tell-tale booming voice of someone giving a sermon. Eddie paled, were they late? He could not be late on his first day. It was impossible Richie said mass started at 9:30, he planned their departure time so they would get here 15 minutes early. He searched the room for a clock and saw one hanging on the wall, it read 9:16, almost exactly as Eddie thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you waiting for? Let’s go.” Richie said opening the door. Eddie cringed at the loud scraping sound it made, Richie didn’t seem to mind at all and he stepped in confidently. Eddie followed in behind Richie and all eyes of the students in the pews turned to the noise of people entering. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck we’re definitely late</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eddie averted his eyes from all of his peers and followed behind Richie. He heard the ramblings of the priest coming from the pulpit but Eddie couldn’t bring himself to look at him either, in fear that he would be looking back at them too. Richie slunk into a pew in the back where some other students were already sitting. Eddie sat next to him and hissed at him, “What the hell Richie, you said mass started at 9:30.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey don’t say hell in church.” Richie scolded. “And did I say 9:30? Well I meant 9:00 oops.” Richie grinned sheepishly. Eddie seethed through his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Richie you’re really looking to get detention before class even starts eh.” whispered a boy who Richie was sitting next to. He had short black hair, cut close to his head and a shadow of a mustache growing above his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Mikey, it’s senior year I've got to start it off right.” Richie whispered cheerfully. Richie turned his head to say something to Eddie but he stopped short when he saw a stoic looking bald man standing above their pew. He harshly pointed to Richie and Eddie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two stay after mass.” He bit at them. Eddie’s heart sank, was that Mikey kid serious, could they actually get detention before school even started. Eddie tried to forget about it for the time being and just focus on mass but he couldn’t when it was so damn boring. His mind raced thinking of what that scary looking guy was going to say to them. Was he going to yell? give them detention? expel them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down.” Richie said leaning over and whispering in Eddie’s ear. Eddie shivered at the sudden breath on his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I am calm.” Eddie whispered back, like a liar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your leg doesn’t say so.” Richie said flicking his eyes to Eddie’s currently furiously bouncing leg. Eddie hadn’t even noticed. Richie put a hand on his leg to quell the bounce. “It will be fine dude.” Eddie breathed in deep and nodded his head at Richie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it through the rest of mass, Eddie went through the motions. They sang from the hymnal, Eddie mumbled along, he could hear Richie practically yell out the hymns, not hitting a single note, The kids that were on the pew with him looked like they were struggling to keep in their laughter. The adults in the back supervising the students during mass looked like they wanted to stop him, but how were you supposed to yell at someone for getting too into worship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood up and sat down, and stood up and sat down again. They ate stale crackers and drank grape juice, and then finally after forty-five minutes of droning, praying and singing, the priest concluded his sermon that Eddie hadn’t taken in a single word of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Students started pouring out of the pews. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you at lunch Richie.” A guy from down their pew called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah for sure, is it alright if I bring my new roomie.” Richie said, ruffling his hand over Eddie’s hair. Eddie scrunched up his face in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Rich.” A short girl with red hair said and smiled. She shot Eddie a small wave, Eddie shyly waved back. The group of what Eddie assumed were Richie’s friends exited down the other side of the pew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I didn’t formally ask you but I figured you're new and you might want some people to sit by at least until you find people cooler than us.” Richie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks Richie.” Eddie smiled. The rest of the students made their way out of the nave until it was just Richie, Eddie, and the man from before. He beckoned them to stand in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Richard, the administration does not tolerate this kind of behavior, especially from you.” He said wagging a finger at Richie, he then turned to Eddie. “I know you’re new around here Mister Kaspbrak but I’m afraid it's detention for both of you, you’ll learn quickly here that we have a zero tolerance for laziness and putzing around.” He said eyeing Eddie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Charles! Eddie got lost and when I didn’t see him here, I just had to go back out to help him find the cathedral, come on he’s brand new and we were only a few minutes late anyhow.” Richie pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man apparently named Charles shook his head at the use of his first name but asked, “Is this true Mister Kaspbrak?” All Eddie could do is shake his head yes in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, but just know we will have no tolerance for lateness in the future, let this be a warning.” The man said walking off. Richie shot Eddie a secret sly smile and started to skip out of the now propped open door. They entered the lobby and Richie let out a victory whoop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Eds, it’s too easy.” Eddie shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be mad at you for lying on my behalf, if you didn’t just get us out of detention, even though it would have been entirely your fault if we were given that detention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh he wouldn’t have actually given us detention, Charles is a big softie under that cold demeanor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well just know I'm not trusting anything out of your mouth anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your first mistake was ever trusting any info that comes out of my mouth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dining hall building was pretty ugly on the outside but it was just as unappealing inside. It wasn’t particularly dirty or anything, it was just drab and gray. Rows of rectangular lunch tables lined the hall. “I’ll show you the ropes of this place don’t you worry Eddiebear.” Richie led him to an obviously renovated area of the dining hall, it was the food distribution area. there were several different lines of students set up seemingly for different food options. Richie explained them to Eddie, he learned there was one line with a rotating menu, one line with a rotating vegetarian menu, and one line with a couple constant items like pizza, boxed salads, and wrapped sandwiches. “I checked the menu, today is salmon.” Richie made a disgusted face. “I’m going to get pizza.” Eddie nodded and trailed behind to join him in line. Eddie actually liked salmon, but he didn’t want to get separated from Richie, and end up lost with nowhere to sit. They both got their pizza, cheese for Eddie and pepperoni pineapple for Richie, he added the pineapple himself from the fruit section. Richie and Eddie went to each little selection cart for their side dishes and then set off towards the back of the dining hall. Richie sat down at a lunch table that already had five kids sitting at it. They all greeted Richie cheerfully. Eddie sat down awkwardly next to Richie. Richie started to launch into conversation with his friends when one of them stopped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Richie, aren't you going to introduce us to your new roommate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah sure, guys this is Eds, Eds, everybody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Eddie.” He corrected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, Richie’s one for nicknames, I’ve been stuck with haystack since freshman year.” A stout muscular kid laughed. “I’m Ben Hanscom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh let’s go down the line and do a cute little intro thing.” The red-haired girl from this morning exclaimed. “I’m Beverly, I’m an Aquarius sun, Libra rising, and Gemini moon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what that means.” Eddie responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you will if you stick around here, Bev is all about star charts lately.” The black-haired kid that was sitting next to Richie at mass said, “I’m Mike by the way.” He said, smiling brightly to Eddie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you have to let me do your chart, do you know what time you were born.” Beverly blurted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-Bev, let the kid b-breathe.” A boy laughed. “I kn-know it’s h-hard being new, I transferred h-here two years ago, I’m B-Bill.” Eddie nodded solemnly in acknowledgment to Bill’s statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Stanley Uris.” said the curly-headed boy sitting on the other side of Richie. He didn’t go on with further information like the others did or even smile at him. Eddie waved nervously at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And i’m Richie.” Richie shouted excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s great to meet you all.” Eddie smiled. “Thanks for letting me sit with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually it’s a challenge getting anybody to even share table space with us.” Stan muttered into his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t mind him, he’s overdramatic” Beverley declared. “So Eddie, where are you from?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m from right here in Maine actually.” Eddie said while swallowing a chunk of pizza. “Derry, Maine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool.” Bev said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t kid him Bev, he’s from Maine, he knows it’s lame here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Richie.” Bev tutted. “You are too abrasive sometimes, especially to new people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatttt, I was obviously joshing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Beverley, he’s already said worse and it hasn’t even been two days yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverley snorted, “Yeah I'm sure, Richie isn’t known for playing nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can it firecrotch i’m trying to get him to like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit job you’re doing at that.” Eddie smirked. The table laughed around him. Eddie couldn’t help the big smile that crept onto his face. Maybe this making friends thing isn’t as hard as he always thought it was.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello All! :) This is my first time serious attempt at writing so please rip it to shreds all you’d like. In all seriousness any tips/advice/changes/comments would be very cool.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>